Dark Dreams
by DarknessDaughter465
Summary: This is a chapter from a series of Dark Dreams I've had. This is Chapter 2 of the Dark Message series.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Daughter: This story that I've started is not true though it is based on a dream I had one night, and the rest of the series is about the rest of a series of dreams I've had. I hope that you like it,and I've put a lot of heart into the longer version that I'm hoping to put on here later. ;P Read and Review: And tell me what you think and if you have any advice. This is my first one so... yeah. Thnx! ;P

Dark Message

A loud screaming awakens me from the room next to me, it's my little sister's room. The screaming goes on and on but I can't move; I have to stay right where I am or she'll feel bad for waking me up. But I can't just let her scream away her terror, she'll wake up our baby brother; so I sleepily get up out of my bed and hurry into the hallway. I barg into my sister's room; she's there screaming and thrashing around her bed, she's soaked in sweat and looks pained and scared.

"Luci! Luci, wake up. Come one Luci you need to wake up right now! Come on babygirl you need to wake up, come on it's me Kaylie. Sissy it's alright I'm right here." She's wakes up quikly after I gently shake her and curls up into my open arms sobbing. The nightmares have been getting worse since he came into her life. He was our new neighbor and was known to have raped and murdered six girls our age. He scarees her to death, and she keeps having these dreams where he kidnapps her and tortures her until she gives up and lets him control her. He always watches through her window at night when she's asleep, but runs off when she begins to scream and lurch around. I've made the plan of killing him one night; wether or not I go to prision.

"Luci calm down. It's alright it was just a dream, just a dream. It's alright, he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore, I've got you. ssshhhhh..." I can't believe how bad it's getting, she's frozen in fear. It's never gotten this bad, she always calms down after awhile, but it's like he's here wih us.  
>"Luci? Luci... Luci?" She was alseep again... She was better but for how long? He has to be out there, and he must be trying to say something. I decide to step out into a world of trouble and face my sister's fear for her. I step out into the wintery night in my hello kitty pajama pants and a tank top. I walk around to the back where my sister's window is and wait for him, I wait for him to show up and curse my sister with her nightmares.<p>

It takes no more than two minutes before he's there by my side whispering into my ear,  
>"I'm saving her you know from the others. They'd have her dead by now, but I keeping her in the world of dreams before she really gets hurt. I've been sending her messages to stay away from them." His voice is like ice water on fire, it's almost musical. He sounds serious but it scares me to turn around see my fate.<br>"What do you mean sending her messages.. You've been causing her nightmares, I have half a mind to kill you now." What did he mean messages? Who were these they? And most of all how was causing her to have nightmares saving her life?  
>"Messages about who they are, what they look like, what they do to girls like you and her. Girls that are innocent and care about others. They are pure evil and want to change the world for the worst. By sending these she knows who to stay away from and who to go near." He was talking, his voice like music, his tone serious and deadly. I couldn't turn to see him, and it wasn't because he scared me it was because I was scared that I might fall in love again.<br>"Oh..." I was at a lost for words... How could he save her life when he himself killed so what was there to say?

"Kaylie..." "Wait how do you know my name?" I turned around; big mistake he was breath takingly beautiful. I froze all of my fears rose to the surface, I was falling in love again with the wrong person; with a criminal.  
>"I've heard you confort your sister at night, and I haven't actually done all the things they say I have. I knew what was going on, so they thought that I had done it. I'm sorry... but why are you... Kaylie?" I was still frozen; was he telling the truth? Had he really done it... he didn't really seem the type now that i could see him and hear his voice.<br>"Oh.. Um.. sorry I spaced. Is it true... that you didn't do it that you were only trying to stop it?" My voice was shy and I had to look down before I could talk; but when he said the next words I looked up in surprise.  
>"Kaylie, I've been watching you, too. But not to protect you it's because,... I think I love you." His voice turned hallow and sad. "That's why I want to protect your sister because, your in her dreams not her. She's been lying to you, I've been sending her the message; well because I needed a messenger. They're called Dark Messages, and I use them to protect the ones that have pure souls."<br>"Pure souls?" I'm utterly confused and wondering what he's talking about, I mean I've heard of the soul chart from my sister; but that's just something from her dreams.  
>"Souls that shine white... Souls that are pure; innocent, lively, childish, lovely, and happy. You may not know it because you don't always have happy emotions but your soul is happy Kaylie, and its beautiful. Compared to Dark Souls yours is the brightest soul ever seen."<br>"And I have a pure soul? Is that why you can message my sister in dreams, is because of her soul?" I wanted the answer, but I also wanted to run inside and pretend this had all been just a dream.  
>"Yes, and no. Your soul is pure, but I can send messages to your sister because, she lets me. I talk to her in her dreams when I can." His voice was lulling but sad.<br>"I should get back to my sister before anything else happens. Wait what's your name?" I had just noticed that I didn't have a single idea of what his name was.  
>"Dahvie, I'll see you in the morning." And then he disappered. It was a weird name, but I liked it; it was a weirdly beautiful name really. And I went to my sister, knowing that she would be alright the rest of the night. I walked in and saw her awake, and waiting for me.<p>

"Why were you talking to him? You know what he does and that he causes me to have nightmares! But yet you go outside and have a chat with the monster! I hate you, get out of my room!" I knew that she was just scared for me and didn't realy mean what she said. But how could I be sure of this as I walked out of the room? I wasn't sure and I couldn't possibly find the answer, so I layed down, and slowly drifted out of the world and into my own personal dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Message Chapter 2 (Dark Dreams): This is more detailed, and is supposed to be as graphic as my dream. My sister tryed to stop this dreams a couple of times, but they wouldn't go away. And now that I've started to understand them, I don't think I want them to go away. I hope you enjoy the story, and please give your opinion, thnx. LUV YA!

My normal dream world was gone, and a new one formed in my unconcious mind; it was full of death and darkness, horror and screams, and loudest was the screams from the floor under me. But I couldn't move, and my wrists and ancles were tightly wrapped with rope; which was causing a terrible raw feeling to the skin and a burning feeling that made me clench my teeth as I tried to move. The room was too dark to even try to see what the situation was, but just then a faint sound of footsteps sounded in the hallway. As the footsteps grew closer I began to panic being as in my sisters dreams I keep being hurt. This time I could die and never wake out of my eternal slumber; this time I could be killed and leave my sister defensless. How could she survive the mysterious Dark Souls without a soul to take death from her. Who would be there to step in front of death and tell him to fuck off, and who would be there to step up to her and tell her to take the step for herself? A door behind me open with a burst of cold air and a faint light showing my own shadow and a grotesque feature behind me. The smell that came after was even worse; smelling of raw sewage and rotting flesh, the smell made me gag and my eyes water. The light came closer as did the figure holding it, and as it came forward I felt some cold and metallic agaist my cheek. I saw that it was rusty and sharp; a tear escaped from my eye onto the blade, as it did the blade was lifted up to the "man's" mouth. The horrible shape loomed over me coming closer and closer until finally it was right in front of my face. I couldn't see it clearly, but seeing the blood shot eyes and the green foam coming from the monster's mouth was enough to tell me that I was screwed. Seeing my discomfort the thing made a sound of what seemed like delight.  
>"Get away from her! She's mine Crazescare. Walk away before I have to take you to your room of torture, see if those machines of yours work on monsters too." The voice I remembered scarcely. It was our mystery neighbor Dahvie; was he here to kill me, or to help me? The montourus thing looked up and growled, he seemed angry not to be able to stay, but left in a grumble anyway. Dahvie light the room and walked over to me; not untying or helping me in any kind of form. He just slipped in front of me, grabbed my face and hissed,<br>"Why can't you stay out of trouble, hmm. Why couldn't you of stayed awake like you always do? Why did you have to focus so much on ME?" His tone was harsh, but I couldn't focus on that; I could onlyfocus on how beautiful he was underneath the lights. His almoned-shaped sky blue eyes sparkled and shined, making them look like dancing pools of water; and his pale red lips were full and in a scowl. His black hair was playfully toussed, and his skin was almost the same color as mine, a pale cream color. He was absolutley mad at me, but I didn't realize that until he backed away and almost screamed,  
>"Why aren't you listening, you're just sitting there staring at me dumb-founded. What is wrong with you! Don't you ever pay attention to anything?" He was breathing heavily, his words hurt but I wasn't one to whine about of answering like a bitch and saying that I was sorry I replied with,<br>" Well, maybe I had other things on my mind; more importantly is what am i doing here, and how the Fuck can I get out!" It wasn't exactly a yell but close enough. He looked up with those devastating blue eyes in what seemed like surprise and anger. He stood up and walked quickly towards me, grabbed my face, but I just smiled in delight at the reaction my words got me.  
>"Excuse me? How can you get out! The real question is am I going to let you live past this dream! Wait why are you looking at me like that?" Without noticing I had let my eyes scan his lithal body and stop at his lips, which were scarred into a perment scowl. His eyes were angry and demanding, while his pale cheeks flustered with a red flame; most likely from anger, but I think I saw embarresment cross his face for just a split second before returning to his scowling.<br>"Oh... I... I don't know." I was almost completely speechless, so I stook to the truth and the simpliest answer I could find in my scrambled mind. His face changed slightly to a more understanding and confused face,he almost seemed to be looking directly into me. His eyes moved slowly over my tied up body in its disfigured and pained stature, and moved his right arm around my waist to where my hands were tied. I felt a relief of pressure from my wrists and so I moved them out from behind me. The wrists were horribly burned from the rope and were a bright red color, and they hurt terribly from the discomfort and the burns. He settled down to his knees and took my wrists lightly, looking them over and over before setting them lightly onto the skirt of my dress.  
>"I'm sorry, for treating you like that I didn't mean to cause you any kind of pain. I just couldn't let them get to you; they would have killed you Kaylie, and I wouldn't of been able to save you." His voice was desperate and sad. He was looking down and his back was slumped. His words made me begin to cry. How could a boy so loving be so horrible, and mean? A tear dropped from his eyes, he sniffled and put his hands to his eyes.<br>"Dahvie..." Knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say, but being the truth, I said it anyway, "Dahvie I love you." I untied my ancles as he looked up tears in his eyes he looked like a small child that had lost something close to him. I flew out of my chair and put my arms around his neck tightly; holding the embrace as tears ran down my cheeks. His arms came around my waist and upper back holding my closely to him. He lauged a musical laugh that made me smile and try to laugh too.  
>"I love you too Kaylie, what took you so long to figure that out?" It was sarcastic, but I laughed and answered back anyway with my head in the crick of his neck and his head lying on mine.<br>"You did."I could feel his head turn as he looked at me, "What you did. If you hadn't of been here, I would've hid my feelings until they died." I giggled a little, making him laugh in response. "Plus if you hadn't of been here to save me I could've died, leaving my feelings unsaid." I smiled and looked up at him, he was looking at me in all seriousness; this making me feel like something was completely worng.  
>"Kaylie do you really love me?" I started to feel suspicious, and still something was off about the situation. The little girl screaming, it was gone, everything beneath me was silent. "Of course I do, and I guess I was just to scared to realize that until now." His face was solem, and his mouth quivered. He seems miserable and it's all my fault, why did I have t fall in love?<br>"Then you must promise me something, can you do that?" I nodded not able to speak."You can never come back here, and you need to be careful. I love you so much, and you know that I don't want to hurt you. Kaylie you have to run downstairs as fast as you can, and try not to get killed. There's a little girl down there by the name of Faith Sterling. She's asleep now, but she's also the next to be killed; I'm trusting that you can get her out of here." "Alright. I'll do it, but you have to promise me something now." He looks at me with slanted blue eyes, but I go on. "You have to come with me. Atleast down to the basement. You keep hiden but you follow me until I'm there. Do we have a deal." He looks at me with suspicious eyes, but nods. "Alright, I'll go with you. But I'll be hiden, and you won't see me until the end." I nod and stand up. I put my hand out as request...


End file.
